gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Tokimune
Killed by Kaibutsu |Information |Gender=Male |Breed=Akita |Bithplace=Tokyo |Voice Actor |VoiceGDW=Hozumi Gouda |Age |GDW= |Look |Color=Silver |Eye Color=Blue |Characteristics=Brindle, scars |LinkFamily=All Family Members |LinkAppearances=All Appearances }}Tokimune is a minor character of Ginga Densetsu Weed in the Monster Arc, with a short appearance. He is the substitute of Gin, while the real leaders were absent from Ōu. Appearance Tokimune ia a silver brindle Akita dog, looking very similar to Gin. Personality Ginga Densetsu Weed 'Manga' Akame hired him to be Gin's substitute when the Great Leader himself couldn't be in Ouu. John, Smith, and Tesshin also knew about him and the other substitutes', but Gin didn't. After some years, hunters started to hunt the dogs because they thought the dogs were starting to attack humans, but it was P4 who caused the trouble. One day, Tokimune and one of each of John's substitute, named Tony, and Akame's substitute and some others were hunted and barely got away. They ran until Tokimune heard something and saw a puppy. None of them understood why the puppy called Tokimune "father". Tokimune just stares at him, just as Weed stares at him. When Weed says "father" once more, Tokimune remembers why they had been on the run. The wind blows up in the gorge so the dogs have no idea that Hidetoshi (John's former owner), and seven other hunters are waiting for them. Suddenly, the wind changes, and Tokimune senses the smell of iron and humans. He looks up, and sees the humans. Hidetoshi has his finger on the trigger to shoot when Tokimune flees. The first one to get shot was Akame's Substitute. More of the dogs fall by the hunters' bullets in which Tony was one of them. Tokimune runs as fast as he can, and when he jumps over a gorge, Hidetoshi shoots him in the head. He falls down to the ground, where the other dogs lay dead. Weed was also shot with a shotgun (34 wounds from one shot) but Daisuke saved him. 'Anime' Tokimune was secretly trained to be Gin's substitute to look after the paradise in Ohu together with two others, who were John's and Akame's substitutes. Tokimune and the others didn't let any Ohu soldier near Gajou to keep the substitutes as a secret and to protect them from Kaibutsu. One day, when the humans found Tokimune and the others running, and they started to shoot. All died including John's and Akame's substitutes, except Tokimune, who fled. He was only shot in his left hind leg. He hadn't run for long before he heard something below it was a silver tora-ge puppy. Thinking that he was Gin, the puppy introduces himself as Weed and that he's in Ohu to find his father, and that his father easily could defeat Kaibutsu. Then, the wound in the leg starts to hurt and Tokimune tells Weed to run away because they are in Kaibutsu's territory, but Weed refuses to leave and follows Tokimune. Just then, Kaibutsu attacks and Tokimune jumps in to protect the puppy even though he was wounded. He keeps telling Weed to run but Weed is completely frozen in fear, so Tokimune pushed him away and got caught in Kaibutsu's jaws. He still tells Weed to run and Kaibutsu kills him by biting down on his back/belly. His dead body then falls to the ground right next to Weed's feet. After his death, Smith tells Weed that he wasn't Gin, and they then burry his body. Smith says that he was a true warrior of Ohu for protecting Gajou to the end. de:Tokimune ru:Токимун ja:時宗 sv:Tokimune Category:GDW Characters Category:Scar Category:Deceased Characters Category:Akita Inu Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Japanese Breeds Category:Substitute Category:Minor Characters Category:Heroic Sacrifices Category:Deceased (killed by Kaibutsu) Category:Deceased (killed by human) Category:Silver Akita Inu Category:Deceased (Shooting)